Jorcastle Family (Quest)
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info When Duchess Jorcastle returned home and learned of Gonzalo's commitment to Lynna, what would she do? Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Jorcastle Soldier: Lord Jorcastle, have you found the Duchess? Gonzalo: Yes. Ask them to prepare a carriage. I want to take my mother home. Jorcastle Soldier: Understood! Gonzalo: Mother, very soon... we can go home. Jorcastle Soldier: Lord Jorcastle! Gonzalo: What happened this time? Jorcastle Soldier: The carriage's wheel was broken. There's no spare. Please wait. We will fix it immediately. Gonzalo: ...It won't be long for the Amber Throne to be surrounded by people. We don't have the time to wait. Take me to the carriage. Jorcastle Soldier: What about the Duchess? Gonzalo: Lynna, you and Mr. Lawrence stay here to look after Mother. I'll be back soon. Lynna: What? Hey! Why me? I don't want to help... Gonzalo's Voice: Don't forget you're my sister. Lynna: Don't you think he's saying that because of our agreement? Lawrence: Whether it is that or something else, he trusts you, My Lady. Lynna: I know, but why? Does he really believe I'll be willing to obey this old... Lawrence: (coughs) Lynna: ...I will be obedient and help the Duchess? Lawrence: I'll always be at your service. Lynna: Don't say that while looking so pitiful... I'm not angry at you anymore. Lawrence: ... Lynna: ...Everytime I think of the bounty she put on my mother and how she always acts while being in a high position, I feel... Lawrence: The Duchess hates the Duke for his betrayal, so she... Lynna: Since she hates him, she should focus on him! But she decided to focus on me and my mother! Lawrence: The Duke is your father and has passed away. Lynna: Just because he's dead doesn't mean the living should atone for his crime! Using one's resentment against men on other women... I have never seen anything more stupid than that. She's unconscious now and even tied up with a rope. No one else is here. If we do something... Lawrence: Watch out! Lynna: What happened? Why did you push me?! Lady B: Kill... Kill... Lynna: What monster is that...? Aaaah! Lawrence: Run to the door! Lynna: You go with me! Lady B: Blood... blood...! Lawrence: She's heading toward the Duchess! Lynna: Damn it! Look at this crazy woman who appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack us! Lawrence: Hm. Lynna: Her red eyes. Isn't she like that man at the tavern who took black powder? Lawrence: Yes. We can't defeat her. Lynna: So if the Duchess was harmed here, no one would complain, right? Lawrence: ...Yes, no one would know. Lynna: ... But I will. Lawrence: My Lady, what are you doing? Lynna: I'll distract that woman's attention. You go rescue the Duchess! Lawrence: It's dangerous. Allow me... Lynna: There's no time! Do as I say! You ugly hag! I'm here! Lady B: ...I'll kill you! Lynna: (She runs fast! Then, I can't lose either.) Lawrence: Be careful! Lynna: ...Where is she? Gonzalo: At your feet. Lynna: ...Thanks. Gonzalo: You also deserve my gratitude. Lawrence: Lord Jorcastle, the Duchess is unharmed. Gonzalo: The carriage has been fixed. We should return home. Story Chat 2 Gonzalo: Mother, you're awake. Tilla: Gonzalo... Come closer, let me have a look at you. Gonzalo: Mother, you've suffered so much. Tilla: ...You also had a hard time. Gonzalo: Why did you say that? Has... the wind at the city's gates made my skin rough? Tilla: It also makes you look like a true family leader. Gonzalo: Leader? Don't dream about passing that role onto me with a few words. Tilla: ... Gonzalo: You want to know about that man, correct? Tilla: Is he still in Rayorca? Gonzalo: Once he heard you disappeared, he left. He should be arriving in Finsel soon. Tilla: Who knows how much he's changed after all these years... Gonzalo: He pushed aside the responsibility on his shoulders and left. When he's here, I have to settle things with him. Tilla: Tell me what happened these past few days. Gonzalo: When you were missing, I suspected the Olineauxes but when I confronted them, Duke Olineaux had also disappeared. Then I let the soldiers guard the city gates and continued searching for you while dealing with the family's problems. Tilla: Some of the old men must have been elated that I was gone. They've always tried to control the Jorcastles. Gonzalo: They taught Lynna how to seize the right of inheritance from me. It's ridiculous. Tilla: How did you appease her? Gonzalo: Thanks to Miss Ellenstein, she convinced Lynna to sign an agreement with me. Here it is. Tilla: Let me see... We'll give Lynna a lifetime of wealth and allow her to marry whoever she wants and I agreed to cancel the hunt on that woman. Do you know what you've done? Gonzalo! Gonzalo: I know, Mother! But I wanted Miss Ellenstein to help me because my condition was to bring you back alive. You have suffered too much. You should not ruin your life over a ridiculous power struggle! It's not worth it! Tilla: But... Gonzalo: If this happened to me or my brother, you'd do the same. Tilla: That woman... deserves to be punished! Gonzalo: You must be aware of her current situation from your spy. Do you think she hasn't been already punished? Tilla: ... Gonzalo: Mother, Lynna just saved your life. Tilla: I know. Gonzalo: You... were awake? Tilla: Do not forget. I'm the only mage who used will magic in this city. Gonzalo: Were you testing her? Tilla: ... Call for Lynna. I wish to talk with her. Lawrence: My Lady, why did you... Lynna: I don't know why I saved her either. We hate each other. Gonzalo's Voice: Lynna, over here. Lynna: I am going to see that woman. I'll see you later. Brother said you wanted to see me? Tilla: ... Lynna: Some old men never expected you to come back alive. Now their wishful thinking is in vain. Tilla: Why did you stop that woman from attacking me? Lynna: I knew you were going to ask this question. To tell you the truth, I don't know either. Tilla: I heard you say if I died there, no one would know. Lynna: So you were testing me? Tilla: You wanted to leave me and run. What made you change your mind? Lynna: ... Tilla: Gonzalo is not head of the family, and his promise cannot last long. If you tell me the truth, I will agree to drop the bounty on your mother's head. Lynna: And how long will your promise last? Tilla: Until I die. Lynna: You want to hear the truth, don't you? Fine, I'll tell you. I promised Gonzalo that I will always think of the Jorcastles first. This name is not only my background but also my inherent rights and obligations. And when I think of that name, I inevitably think of you. You hate me, but no matter how much you do, you brought me here, gave me that name, and made me live like a noblewoman. At least in the beginning. How can you not hate me? If I were betrayed and forced to raise an illegitimate child, I would also despise those people who made me suffer. Tilla: Go on. Lynna: Why did I grow up well despite all that? I've thought about it. After all, there's plenty of accidents that can cost a child's life, right? Tilla: What do you think the reason is? Lynna: At first, I guessed it was because you wanted to torture me. Killing me is too easy. You wanted to control my marriage and see me suffer forever. Tilla: So you deliberately acted like an idiot? Lynna: Not an idiot but a stupid vase. Vases showcase flowers but if a vase collides with other vases and doesn't accept any flowers, there's only a miserable ending ahead. Accepting a vase that can break at any moment is too risky. Few people dare to take risks. I think I'm doing quite well. Tilla: Do you think you can change destiny like that? Naive. Lynna: Is naiveté bad? You didn't take my life because of my... innocence. Tilla: ... Lynna: My mother did something wrong, but I am innocent. So even though you hate me, you still care. In other words, we are all victims. And I promised Gonzalo to look after you. That's my reason. Tilla: ... Ask Gonzalo to bring the tailor. Lynna: Why are you asking for one? Tilla: As a noblewoman, you should dress in a way that matches your surname. For the sake of the Jorcastles, you need to improve your aesthetic! Lawrence: Is the Duchess...? Gonzalo: After so many years, Mother is finally willing to give up on some things. Lawrence: Thank you, My Lord. Gonzalo: No need. She is my sister. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript